Jamila
Jamila appeared in 1966 TV series called Ultraman. Jamila (ジャミラ Jamira), also known as Jamira and Jamilar, was an astronaut who came into contact with an extraterrestrial mutagen and transformed into a tall grey wall shaped monster with cracked skin. He returned to Earth with a vengeance for the human race, but was killed by Ultraman. Deemed a victim of an unfortunate fate, a plaque was raised in the former human's memory. Originally a human astronaut who became lost in a manned satellite, Jamila landed on another planet without water or air, where he survived until tragically mutating into a space monster. Bitter and angry towards mankind for keeping his safety a secret to avoid hurting the public’s faith in science, Jamila soon returned to Earth in an invisible spaceship to get revenge on those who‘d forgotten him by attacking a peace conference in Tokyo over the arms race between the U.S. and Russia. A search was sent out to locate the monster, soon catching up to him and attacking him however, his invisibility made it difficult to hit him until finally, it vanished into space. They then discovered that his invisibility was the result of his hull moving at high speeds, making it invisible to the human eye. They soon came up with a plan to use three special new weapons using different wave lengths of light, which together could reveal the invisible beast. The plan worked perfectly and Jamila was revealed and they opened fire. Once the disguise was blown, Jamila emerged and was chased by the Science Patrol into the forest. They opened fire but their weapons were useless against the space monster. Jamila finally managed to escape into the forest and the Science Patrol couldn’t find him. The next day, the army attacked Jamila with flamethrowers, but the mutant human was unaffected by them. Enraged, Jamila launched an attack on a nearby village to vent his rage, igniting it into a blazing inferno with his flames. The space giant soon attacked the World Peace Conference in Tokyo, only to be attacked with rain bombs that injured him. Despite this, Jamila wouldn't give up, and began kicking down the flag poles outside the conference. Ultraman soon arrived to battle the mutated man, but Jamila, having once been a human, proved to be a more skilled opponent for the hero. Jamila and Ultraman fought back and forth until Ultraman unleashed the Ultra-Shower on him. Crying out in agony, as water was his weakness, Ultraman subdued the monster. Writhing in pain on the waterlogged ground, Jamila wept in rage and sorrow as he desperately tried to reach towards those who had abandoned him, before finally dying. Realizing Jamila was merely the victim of circumstance and politics, the Science Patrol gave Jamila a proper funeral and mounted a plaque in his honor. Powers and Abilities Normal * Flames: Jamila can fire a stream of flames from his mouth * Fire Resistance: Any sort of fire-based attacks does no harm to Jamila in any way. Weaknesses Jamila is extremely weak against water, being doused in it causes him great pain. Powered * Revert: Jamila can simply revert to his original human form at will. * Drug Resistance: Jamila is highly resistant to drugs such as tranquilizers. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1966 Category:Ultraman Universe